1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal adjustment device of upper base of barcode printer, and in particular to a printing device that is applicable to barcode printer and comprises a device for controlling horizontal displacement of an upper base of the printing device in a screwing manner to adjust left-side and right-side end gaps.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional label printer is used to in a printing operation for printing label paper. In the process of a label printer printing label papers, fine adjustment must be exercised for left-side or right-side end gap of an upper base of a printing device or a label paper. The conventional label printer can only be handled by removing bolts or opening the upper base of the printing device to carry out left-side or right-side margin of printing between the printing device and the label paper. This makes the operation of the barcode printer for adjusting left-side and right-side end gaps of the label paper very difficult and also makes the printing operation of the label printer very complicated and inconvenient. This is a major issue of the conventional label printer that has been long existing but not solved.
Prior art references are known, such as Taiwan Utility Model No. M244206, which relates to an improved structure of label paper printing mechanism, in which structure and technique for adjusting a printing head in a forward direction or backward direction are disclosed. However, no solution for handling left-side and right-side horizontal end gap for label printing was suggested. Apparently, the problem that the conventional barcode printer is hard in adjusting left-side and right-side end gaps still exists to be overcome.